1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the production of a fibrous web, in particular a paper web or paperboard web, having a belt formed from individual threads which are connected together, in particular woven together. In particular, the apparatus includes a belt formed from individual threads which can be a microstructured monofilament or a twined filament.
2. Background and Related Information
For belts such as transport belts and dewatering belts fabrics are commonly employed. It is known that the stability of fabrics for paper production is of decisive importance for their performance on the paper machine. However, the distortion of fabrics due to poor transverse stability or creep lead, on the paper machine and in the production flow, causes considerable problems and complaints. In addition, loose wefts in the fabric can result in local dewatering differences and hence in visible markings on the paper web. For this reason the stability of the fabrics is continually checked in the quality assurance department by measuring their bending rigidity and displacement resistance.